A conventional locationing method for identifying a location of a wireless device relies upon a single technology. For example, the wireless device may rely on a global positioning system (GPS) to determine the location thereof. However, the GPS is limited when the device is located in an environment which obstructs or blocks a satellite signal between the device and a positioning satellite. For example, the satellite signal is relatively low-powered and may be easily obstructed by dense foliage, mountains, buildings and tunnels. Thus, the GPS may be unable to determination the location of the device in these environments, causing critical coverage gaps in coverage and connectivity.